yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Spellcaster
い | japanese = 魔法使い族 | furigana = まほうつかいぞく | romanji = Mahōtsukaizoku | japanese translated = Magician Tribe | english = Spellcaster | french = Magicien | german = Hexer | italian = Incantatore | korean = | portuguese = Conjurador | serbian = Чаробњак (Спелкастер) | spanish = Lanzador de Conjuros }} Spellcasters, known as Magicians in the OCG, usually represent beings that control magic or some other magical force, such as witches and mages. The majority of these creatures contain effects and can be very versatile Monsters, used often with support of Spell Cards. Many of the most well-known and powerful monster cards are Spellcasters. Also, most of the currently Forbidden or Limited monster cards are Spellcasters, including "Dark Magician of Chaos", "Magician of Faith", "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", "Witch of the Black Forest", and "Magical Scientist". A high proportion of Spellcaster monsters are either LIGHT or DARK. Spellcasters are often the most prolific users of Spell Counters, most of the time in Spell Counter Decks. Archetypes include Exodia, "Fortune Lady", "Gravekeeper's", Dark Magician-related cards, the "Charmers" and their counterparts, and "Pikeru and Curran-related cards". Spellcaster-Type LV Monsters include "Allure Queen" and "Silent Magician". They also have two of their own Structure Decks, Spellcaster's Judgment and the Structure Deck, Lord of the Magicians, which was originally released in OCG, but now has a TCG counterpart Spellcaster's Command, which was released in March 2009, the later used as base for Spell Counter Decks. There are currently six Spellcaster-Type Synchro monsters in the TCG: Tempest Magician released in Crossroads of Chaos, Arcanite Magician released in Crimson Crisis, Explosive Magician in Stardust Overdrive, Loki, Lord of the Aesir in Storm of Ragnarok, T.G. Wonder Magician in Extreme Victory and T.G. Hyper Librarian as a Shonen Jump promo. Every main protagonist uses Spellcaster-Type monsters in their Decks, Yugi Muto uses Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Sage, Magician of Black Chaos, Breaker the Magical Warrior and many others, Jaden Yuki uses Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper, Yusei Fudo uses Effect Veiler, Arbitrator of Mediation, Stardust Phantom, Mystic Piper and Salvagent and Yuma Tsukumo uses Gagaga Magician and Full Elf. Types of Spellcaster Decks Dark Magician Beatdown The main idea of this Deck is Summon the "Dark Magician" along with some other cards like "Cybernetic Magician", "Dark Magician Girl" or some other strong Spellcasters. If you use it wisely, it is very effective, blocking your opponent's Spell Cards with "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" and negate his or her traps with Sorcerer of Dark Magic leaving your opponent open to your attacks with your best magicians. Using base spellcasters-Special Summon cards like "Magical Dimension" or "Magician's Circle" and some field-cleaning cards like "Lightning Vortex" and "Thousand Knives" and also "Dark Magic Attack" you can fill your field fairly fast, and because this Deck doesn't use a lot of traps you could add "Royal Decree" with no problem, another advantage is that being a pure Deck you could use "Rivalry of Warlords" to stop Synchro-based Decks. Spell infliction In the very first Deck released in the OCG, had introduced the use Spell Counters and reusing Spell Cards. This Deck focused on summoning "Dark Magician", then Special Summoning "Dark Eradicator Warlock". Once normal Spell Cards were activated it inflicts 1000 no matter which player plays the Spell Card. These Decks take patience and skill. Other key cards in the Deck would be to reuse Spell cards, and keeping your magicians alive. "Royal Decree", "Jinzo", and even "Magical Hats". These can help protect your magicians and stop Traps from getting in your way. Spell counter/Spell recycling In the Deck, Spellcaster's Command, this Deck mostly made use of Spell counters to activate the effects of the magicians. It has the "Magical Citadel of Endymion" to keep Spell counters on the field and move all Spell counters to that card. You can then Special Summon "Endymion, the Master Magician" from your hand, and keep recycling Spell cards to destroy your opponents key cards, and you can swarm your opponent. Some cards that are needed for this Deck, is "Spell Reclamation", "Royal Decree", "Spell Power Grasp","Spell Absorption" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". This Deck is also made for quick fetching of your magicians so "Summoner Monk" helps a lot. This Deck gains much power from "Spell Power Grasp", so it's a good idea to include "Recycle", so you can activate "Spell Power Grasp" every turn. Using an "Earthbound Immortal" monster can be useful as a support card, as "Magical Citadel of Endymion" can protect the "Immortal", while also allowing to attack directly due to its status as Field Spell Card. Spellcaster Lockdown This Deck is effective and more of a fetching/lockdown type of scenario. This Deck needs three cards: "Dark Paladin", "Sorcerer of Dark Magic", and "Destiny Hero - Plasma". "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" can be used as well when "Sorcerer of Dark Magic" is on the field. "Secret Village" is easier to get onto the field than Dark Paladin. This Deck is also making use of Spell Counters to protect those cards. "Mirror Force", "Trap Jammer", "Anti-Spell", and "Mage Power" are needed to help this Decks power. Any of the more common attack blocker traps, such as "Sakuretsu Armor", "Dimensional Prison", or "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", also work in place of the very rare Mirror Force. If used correctly this Deck can Lockdown your opponent so all they can do is attack. This is probably the most difficult, but more effective Deck out of the 4. You can use two "Magician's Valkyria" to stop your opponent from attacking you. With "Sage of Stillness" and "Sage of Silence" you can easily stop your opponent's activation of spell and trap cards if you power them up with cards like "Mage Power", "Book of Secret Arts", and "United We Stand". Example Category:Types Monsters * Chaos Sorcerer * Blast Magician * Copycat * Apprentice Magician * Royal Magical Library * Kuriboh * Tuned Magician * Catapult Turtle * Skilled Dark Magician * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Endymion, the Master Magician * Dark Magician * Dark Eradicator Warlock * Magical Marionette * Defender, the Magical Knight * Old Vindictive Magician * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Magician of Chaos * Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode * Rapid-Fire Magician Spells * Gold Sarcophagus * Mystical Space Typhoon * Monster Reborn * Swords of Revealing Light * Burden of the Mighty * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Magical Citadel of Endymion * Magical Dimension * Prohibition * Double Summon * Enemy Controller * Terraforming * Spell Power Grasp Traps * Limit Impulse * Call of the Haunted * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Dust Tornado * Sakuretsu Armor * Negate Attack * Raigeki Break * Stygian Dirge * Magician's Circle * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Divine Wrath * Mirror Force * Dark Bribe * Guard Mines * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Magic Cylinder * Assault Mode Activate Extra Deck *Arcanite Magician *Explosive Magician *Tempest Magician